


Девочка и тьма

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Background Case, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Девочка, которая хотела счастья.





	Девочка и тьма

Их собрали в большой зале, якобы, для знакомства со следователем. Неслыханное, конечно, дело. Выстелить весь цветник перед каким-то мужланом — он, мол, и не мужчина вовсе, а следователь. А когда ее несколько лет назад поймали на свидании с Николасом, так все раскричались, грех, мол, какой. С мужчиной, наедине…

Мужчине было тринадцать, и он едва не обделался, что его лишат десерта на всю неделю.

— Спину, — зашипела сестра Ирида (зубы вперёд, подбородок скошен, благородный оттенок лица — серый, в смысле).

Ева ненавидела ее всеми силами своего потрепанного приютской жизнью организма, но выпрямилась, как спица. Не хватало ещё схлопотать выговор, а то и прогулку в выходной на скотный двор или кухню. Или в сад, чтоб его гусеницы сожрали.

— Кайен Ковальски.

Его ждали с утра, а он умудрился приехать ко второму завтраку, и зайти никем не замеченный. Прошёл в центр, бросил на стол перчатки — чудовищное оскорбление, если подумать. За столом-то шесть сестёр. Уставились, Горгоны, на дорогую кожу, которую в Лейдене и в глаза-то не видели.

Хотелось рассмотреть бунтаря во всех подробностях, но привычка анализировать обстановку прежде, чем отдаться любопытству, взяла верх. Ева обежала взглядом залу. Пятьдесят склонённых благочестивых головок с наверченными на затылке косами. Взгляд не подняла ни одна. Желтые оконные блики неправильными треугольниками упали на старый пол — пиками к центру.

На миг ей стало не по себе — их всего пятьдесят, так мало. Убийце разумнее прятаться среди сотен и тысяч.

— Сударь, — пробормотала старшая наставница, сестра Арслава, — Мы не ждали вас так рано, не успели…

Арславе было глубоко за девяносто, что никак не препятствовало ее активности. Ева, как и остальные пятьдесят потенциальных соучастниц, с удовольствием бы сыпанула ей в утренний кофей мышьяку, но не была уверена, что это подействует. Старуха создавала впечатление божьего одуванчика, вечно перебирала чётки и клала кресты, а по факту это она застукала ее с Николасом и, пока они обменивались невинными впечатлениями о погоде, успела добежать до мужского приюта и поднять на уши всех наставников. Учитывая, что свидание не продлилось и пятнадцати минут, бегала она, как лось в период гона.

Ева улыбнулась. Подняла взгляд и оцепенела.

Проклятый военный следователь смотрел прямо на неё. Темноокое лицо, скорбная парабола рта, угольные брови вразлет. Такой не предаст, но и лгать ради тебя не станет.

Сердце раненной чайкой заколотилось в груди. Ева судорожно вцепилась в платок, как и остальные сорок девять провинциальных идиоток.

— Ни к чему было собирать всех, — уже мягче сказал следователь. Несколько мгновений, Ева думала, что он говорит это ей — он все ещё не отвёл взгляд. — Так я никого не запомню, а девочки только перепугаются. Пусть расходятся и продолжают привычную им жизнь, мои сопровождающие и чемоданы с инструментарием все равно ещё в пути.

Чистейшая правда. Сестры, да и ученицы все утро висели у окон, выгадывая его у кованных ворот. Учитывая, что автомобиля под окнами нет, этот наглец прилетел на метле или владеет секретом телепортации.

Их распустили по комнатам ещё до обеда. Хотя комнаты это преувеличение — четыре длинных, как кишка, помещения с кроватями и невысокими личными шкафчиками. И то верно, что в них класть-то. Нижнее белье и сменная форма. Немного личных безделиц. Впрочем, тем, кто выучился шить давали возможность пополнить свой гардероб.

Ева — выучилась.

Следующий класс — выпускной, и она собиралась унести с собой, как можно больше нехитрых приютских умений. Остальные сорок девять, кроме, может быть, косорукой Ранки, верили в «перед вами открыт весь мир». Но Ева прекрасно понимала, что пятьдесят неимущих девиц и столько же мальчишек из соседнего мужского приюта этому миру не нужны. Впрочем, судьба мальчишек была много лучше. При отличной учебе можно было получить грант на обучение в профильном университете, а в крайнем случае пойти на военную службу — пушечное мясо всегда в цене.

А девочек готовили для богадельни. В лучшем случае.

— Он смотрел на тебя, — Марика хитро скосила на неё рыжевато-карие глаза.

— Ева — красавица, — согласилась Марта.

— Или подозреваемая, — с усмешкой сказала Карла.

Моль белая. В негласном приютском рейтинге симпатичности она занимала третью позицию, но и без зеркала было понятно, как далеко она отстояла от первых двух. От Евы и погибшей Леони.

Ева рассмеялась.

— Если подумать, то это ты подозреваемая. Это же ты поднялась на позицию после смерти Леони.

Говорить о ее смерти, произносить ее имя вслух — кощунственно. Но Ева заставляет себя.

А то и ахнуть не успеет, как затравят. И Марика, которая почти достоверно играет ее лучшую подругу, первая же вцепится ей в горло.

На обед был жидкий суп и морковный пудинг, пресный, как озерная вода. Старая кухарка очень пеклась о юных талиях, сахар клала только в дни инспекции. Зато себя совсем не берегла, разожралась, как беременная свинья.

Все четыре класса: три гуманитарных и один математический, в котором училась Ева, воссоединялись в столовой за длинным узким столом. Наставницы обедали отдельно. И то верно, не давиться же им этим супом.

Они уже приступили к пудингу, когда в столовую вошли пять бледных девиц в сопровождении похожего на галку незнакомца. Еве он показался слишком юным и не заслуживающим доверия. Он смешно списывал темный сюртук и щеголеватого вида туфли за своим главным сударем, который военный следователь.

Ее взгляд не остался незамеченным.

— Вы, вы и ещё вы, — забавно копируя следовательскую прохладцу сказал Галка. — И вы обе. Пройдемте.

Ева лениво поднялась, за ней потянулись Марика, Марта и Лейна из гуманитарного. И Ранка.

Из старого медкабинета вымели скальпели и мази, а на столах и стеклянных шкафчиках разместили громоздкого вида чемоданы.

— Приятно видеть вас, сударыни, — почти дружелюбно приветствовал их Ковальски.

Он и ещё трое расселись полукругом за столом. С Галкой их стало пятеро.

— Присаживайтесь.

Свободны были только две медицинские кровати, застеленные старой клеенкой. Ева села с Марикой, и ее ноги едва дотягивались до пола, остальные уместились напротив втроём.

Мерзавцы. Поставить их в такое положение!

Ковальски оглядел их с удовольствием, но особый взгляд задержал на Ранке. Ева поймала этот взгляд, как копьё прошедшее через собственную грудь. Легкая боль кольнула сердце.

Он прав.

Если Ранку немного отряхнуть от приютских привычек жаться по углам, стереть с красивой мордочки затравленное выражение — она будет весьма мила.

— Вы Рания Штрикова?

— Ранья, — пробормотала та. — У меня просторечное имя.

— Вы общались с погибшей Леони?

Угу. Общались. О боже.

— Мы учились в одном классе и спали в одной комнате, — неожиданно твёрдо ответила Ранка.

Действительно неожиданно. Ева ожидала, что та начнёт с первого вопроса лить сопли. Но не стоит все пускать на самотёк.

— Спали через четыре кровати друг от друга, — подсказала Ева.

Ковальски медленно повернулся к ней. Для Евы у него улыбки не нашлось. Смотрел серьезно, глаза — два безлунных колодца — затягивали на дно. Хотелось встряхнуться и выпрямиться. Выплыть.

Ева частенько оттачивала чары на провинциальных мальчиках, а это не мальчик. Не провинциальный. Но у неё нет выбора, а из легитимных активов только красота и, может быть, обаятельное нахальство.

Умом она соперничать не рискнёт.

— А вы общались?

— С обеими, — кивнула Ева. — Мы все — одна семья.

Она очень надеялась, что Марика не загогочет на весь кабинет. Тогда бы получалось, что она нарочно вводила следствие в заблуждение. А она не вводила. Она просто пробовала туфелькой, насколько прочен лёд в темных озёрах его глаз.

Она боялась оступиться и утонуть.

— Что ж, я вижу вы бойкая сударыня, расскажите нам о случившемся, — попросил Ковальски.

Отступил в тень. Ева осталась в полуденном свете, обнаженная до самого дна.

— Леони утонула, — сообщила она нисколько не смущаясь. Остальные четыре следователя вычленились из темноты рельефной гравюрой. — Пошла ночью к алому озеру и, видно, оступилась, там весьма скользко.

— Одна? Без подруг?

Подруг у Леони было столько же, сколько у самой Евы. Ноль целых и целая свита десятых.

— Одна… — неуверенно подтвердила Ева.

— Одна, — повторила за ней Лейна.

Ее койка была рядом с Леони, так что ей виднее.

— Вы дружили, — тут же ухватился за ее слова Ковальски.

Вопросы он задавал стандартные, но истина потихоньку выворачивалась из темной ткани забвения.

Леони — яркая насмешница, махаон среди капустниц, порхала и царила среди подруг, и не щадила ни одну из них. Никто не избежал ее ядовитых стрел. Даже Ева пару раз схлопотала, что, впрочем, не произвело на неё никакого впечатления. Другое дело Ранка, которую сначала травили втихую, а после открыто.

Ранка, ты похожа на чёрную овцу, скажи бе-е-е, Ранка. Никто не знает, от кого идёт этот ужасный запах? Испачканные манжеты, соль в вечернее молоко, испорченное платье, вырванные листы в домашке. Изо дня в день Ранку загоняли, как зайца, всем классом.

Смерть Леони спасла ее.

Да вот какая беда. Ранка была единственной, у кого была занята вся ночь. Дуреху наказали за очередную грязь за в тетрадях ночным молебном. И когда Леони захлебывалась красной водой, та стояла на коленях и подвывала вслед за сестрой Ирмой «помилуй нас».

Боже ее определенно услышал.

Они встречались ещё несколько раз. Дважды на лестнице — оба раза она поднималась, а он спускался вниз, ещё раз — в саду, около молодых яблонь. Ева, приговорённая наставницами к побелке деревьев, закатала рукава и раскраснелась. Волосы, заколотые на макушке, совершенно рассыпались.

— Вы похожи на Розочку из сказки про заколдованного медведя, — пошутил Ковальски.

Ева кокетливо улыбнулась.

Каким-то особым чутьем, вмонтированным в каждую девочку, Ева понимала, что мила ему.

А к вечеру наставницы отправили ее к секретарю мера — отнести письмецо.

Старые сплетницы. Поди расписали до последнего слова, что Ковальски ел, пил и сколько раз откашлялся.

На полпути ее поджидал Керо. У него были явные японские корни, упорство и спокойный нрав. Ева рассматривала его, как возможную партию.

Керо рассказывал о своей мечте — военной карьере, и Ева полагала, что та вполне могла сложиться удачно. Он был беден и невостребован, но умный солдат — это будущий генерал. В военной среде проще относились к титулам и благосостоянию. Ева стала бы ему верной супругой и крепким тылом, компенсируя репутационную прореху манерами милой и начитанной леди.

— Тебя снова отправили к мэру? — спросил Керо и покраснел.

Они недавно перешли на «ты», и тот откровенно смущался этого сближения.

— Скоро превращусь в почтового голубя, — подтвердила Ева и засмеялась.

Она легонько пританцовывала на месте, то делая па вперёд, то поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Она — последний тюльпан на августовском ветру, лети-лети, мотылёк…

Она собиралась очаровать непроницаемого японца.

Не лучшая партия, зато реальная. Остальные сорок девять девочек в их приюте, включая Ранку, жили под влиянием рабской психологии. Счастье после страданий. Солнце после дождей…

Ева не читала любовных романов и не верила в графа, который умчит бедную сиротку на белом коне, полюбив за чистую душу. Знавала она как-то одного графа с целой конюшней чистокровных рысаков, чтоб его черти прополоскали в адской проруби.

— Ты любишь август? — спросила Ева

— Люблю, — подумав, ответил Керо.

Ее путь будет прост. Главное, чтобы Керо не умер до первого чина. Быть солдатской вдовой ничем не лучше, чем быть приютской сиротой на пороге взросления. Откровенной нищеты не будет, но и красоты, юной свежести тоже. Не будет форы на следующем старте.

У мэрии, едва вручив письмецо, Ева столкнулась с проклятым следователем. Можно подумать она носит на шее магнит, а Ковальски находит ее по компасу.

— Провожу вас, — поставил он ее в известность. — Ждите здесь.

Вышла на прогуляться на часик, развить успех с Керо, а очутилась в следовательской ловушке. Ждёт у дверей, как верная японская жена, хотя ещё и замуж не вышла.

Показывает Керо из окна скрещённые руки и поджимает губы — мол, все накрылось. Не жди.

Керо — ее седьмой мальчик. И пятнадцатый, кому она разрешила себя поцеловать. Проще говоря, она всем позволяла. Пока брошенные ею кавалеры чесали языками про ее доступность, Ева набиралась опыта и к семнадцати годам недурно разбиралась в мальчишеских делах и желаниях. И перспективах.

— Идемте, — Ковальски выскочил из кабинета мэра и рванул в совершенно неправильную сторону.

— Приют в другой стороне, — окликнула Ева.

— Мы не в приют, мы в лес, — буркнул Ковальски. — То есть, в приют, но через лес.

— Вы с ума сошли! А как же моя репутация?

Ковальски наконец остановился.

— При чем тут ваша репутация? Я следователь, иду к алому озеру, меня сопровождает свидетель.

Ах, свидетель… Сволота, ты, темноокая.

— Я несовершеннолетняя, — прохладно заметила Ева. — Согласно закону, мне обязаны предоставить сопровождающее лицо женского пола.

Ковальски, начавший было движение, остановился окончательно. И, как на грех, по центру единственной площади их заштатного городишки. Торчал, как черный гвоздь посреди обеденного стола.

Всмотрелся в неё. Чуть удивленно, словно не верил, что не сумел прогнуть, и хилая сирота смеет ему противиться.

— Что вы хотите взамен? — помолчав, спросил он. — Мне действительно нужен проводник, который знает озеро и подход к нему. А вы, я слышал, часто там бываете.

Слышал, значит. Верно, Марика ему все и растрепала.

Кто ещё поставит тебе подножку, как не лучшая подруга?

— Хочу информацию, — невозмутимо сказала Ева. — Кто что обо мне говорил, и зачем вы сюда приехали. Последнее исключительно ради любопытства. У нас тотализатор, и я поставила любимую заколку, что вы здесь не из-за Леони. По рукам?

Ну надо же, какие нервные нынче следователи. Аж побледнел.

— По рукам, — медленно согласился Ковальски. — Я пройду чуть вперёд, дабы обезопасить вашу репутацию. Буду ждать в подлеске.

Ева смотрела ему вслед, стараясь не соскальзывать глазами ниже спины. Приличные леди о таком и думать не смеют.

— А вы не боитесь, что я вас обману?

Ковальски явно взял себя в руки и теперь получал удовольствие от вербального пинг-понга.

— С сообщниками надо дружить, — искренне вознегодовала Ева. — Если вы меня обманите, я все равно узнаю, и обману вас в ответ. Только вы меня поймать не сможете.

— Вы чините препятствия следствию!

— Вы нарушаете договоренности!

Ковальски поднял ладони — мол, сдаюсь. Ничья.

Дурак, хоть и следователь. Конечно же, чья. Евина.

— Марика сказала, что ты высокомерная и дура, Лейна, что ты наушничаешь наставницам ради собственной выгоды. Ранка, что ты сильная личность и не смотря ни на что заслуживаешь уважения. Не смотря на что?

Не смотря на убийство.

Ева улыбнулась.

— Не смотря на то, что я ее не защитила. Мы все знали, как достаётся Ранке от Леони, но никто и пальцем не пошевелил.

Ковальски промолчал, и Ева объяснила:

— Через год мы выйдем в мир. А мир намного хуже Леони. И мне, и десяткам других моих сестёр придётся куда сложнее, чем Ранке, которая закалила шкуру о злой язычок. Это я здесь первая среди равных, а за порогом приюта я стану никем.

Некоторое время они шли молча. Ковальски приподнимал наиболее опасные ветки: а Ева проскальзывала вперёд по тропе. Ей было жаль, что ему тридцать и что он столичный следователь с титулом и состоянием. Ей было жаль, что он не Керо.

— Вы преувеличиваете собственный невзгоды, — после долгого молчания, обронил Ковальски, отводя хлесткую осиновую веточку.

Сердце замерло в предчувствии, а после задрожало, словно Ева бросилась в омут с головой.

— У вас ведь был жених?

Вот они и добрались до сути.

— Да, — коротко согласилась Ева.

И выдохнула с облегчением. Лучше сразу вскрыть нарыв, чем бесконечно поглаживать подгнивающую под кожей кровь. Прокалить нож, и в рану. Главное, чтобы нож был в твоей руке, а не в следовательской.

— Приношу свои соболезнования, — тихо сказал Ковальски.

— Не стоит.

Точно-точно. Ей нисколько не жаль эту тварь, застреленную в собственной беседке. И, если она ничего не путает, никому не жаль. За что бы столица не отослала одного из семнадцати графов на куличики к черту, а возвращать его явно не собиралась.

Да и граф, ознакомившись с местным женским приютом, не торопился уезжать.

— Как вы познакомились?

Ковальски совершенно беспардонно взял ее за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Так близко, что стал виден подрагивающий в темной радужке зрачок, едва заметные точки щетины у раны губ. Кружевная пена воротника, сходящаяся пуговицей в гнезде ключицы.

Так близко.

Ева не знала, куда смотреть, чтобы не смотреть.

— На празднике осени. Именитые граждане города спонсируют праздник и открывают его. Проверяют, куда ушли их денежки и умиляются на наши деревенские пляски.

— Он подошёл? Вас представила наставница?

Он подошёл. Пригласил на огневку. Они стали семнадцатой парой, и соприкасались ладонями дай бог пять раз за весь танец. Ева подумала, что на этом все и закончится.

Вместо этого все только началось.

Ей хватило трёх полуформальных и якобы случайных встреч, чтобы осознать, что руки в ноги и бежать. И что бежать ей некуда. Ее дорога лежала к венцу и была тесно сопряжена с графским склепом. По крайней мере, его три предыдущие жёны-красавицы — такие же безродные, как сама Ева — и до двадцати не дожили.

Все ее детские мечты легли под нож реальности. Розовое стало серым. Будущее свадебное платье покрылось трупными пятнами. Ева поняла, что боится боли больше, чем богадельни.

— Он когда-нибудь причинял вам… Быть может, был с вами резок или показался вам однажды жесток?

Бедный Ковальски. Берег ее психику, стараясь не шокировать преступными наклонностями почившего женишка.

Ева задолго до этого разговора — задолго до Ковальски вообще — обдумывала, что и как ответить. Но ответила не так, как задумала.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Она не пыталась продолжить игру, которую ей не выиграть. Она просто не хотела отвечать Ковальски. Если бы спросил кто-то другой: кто-то из наставниц или других следователей, она бы, наверное, могла пережить. Она уже тренировалась перед зеркалом. Сквозь юную красоту проглядывал заклёванный до отчаяния ребёнок, как Ева его не прятала. Если бы она была дочерью своей матери — пусть даже крестьянки — никто не посмел бы так с ней обойтись. А если бы мужчиной — вызвала бы графа на дуэль и убила его.

А теперь Ковальски держал ее за плечи и считывал с ее лица все то, что Ева однажды видела в зеркале.

— Да, — сказала она со злобой. Ева знала, каким некрасивым делается в такие минуты ее лицо, но не могла остановиться. — Он когда-нибудь причинял нам. Он показался нам жесток. Но вы приехали, не когда он прикончил свою третью жену, а когда прикончили его самого. И вам не удасться спихнуть это убийство на меня, у меня…

Она театрально задумалась на несколько секунд, отведя глаза вверх и влево — в область воспоминаний (этот жест она тренировала слишком долго, чтобы ошибиться).

— Алиби. Я читала в каком-то детективе о туповатом следователе.

— Наверное, в «Тупом ударе»*, — грустно сказал Ковальски. — Нас опорочила девчонка, да так удачно, что весь столичный свет цитировал дворецкого при нашем появлении. Нас замучили.

Но Ева, испытав облегчение от взрыва эмоций, не хотела переходить на светский тон. Хотела выдавить оставшийся эмоциональный гной из раны на этого, ни в чем не виноватого человека.

— Если бы я была мужчиной, вы не посмели бы вот так хватать меня и заставлять слушать свои вопросы. Вы пригласили бы меня в кабинет и были бы со мной любезны. Предложили бы чай. А если бы вам довелось расспрашивать графа о смерти любой из его супруг, вы ещё и лебезили перед ним, и убрались бы не солоно хлебавши, даже если бы он признался в убийстве под протокол.

Она не сразу поняла, что стоит прижавшись щекой к лацкану легкого короткого пальто, и Ковальски гладит ее по волосам, как глупую птицу, попавшую в силок и изранившую крылья. Он просто был добр к ней, и у этой доброты не было никакого иного подтекста.

Оказывается, мужчина может быть мил без желания получить что-то взамен.

Не без труда, но Ева успокоилась. После смело взяла Ковальски под руку и повела к алому озеру.

— Его называют алым из-за расположения, — сказала она. — В рассвет или на закате солнце подсвечивает волны алым. Очень красиво.

— Вам нравится рассвет?

— Мне нравится математика.

— А закат?

— Не знаю. К этому моменту я уже сплю.

— Вы совершенно не романтичны. — Ковальски засмеялся.

— Ничего подобного, — возразила Ева. — В полдень, после сытного обеда, я очень даже романтична. Я люблю Бернса.

Теперь, когда Еве сделалось очевидно, что Ковальски абсолютно равнодушен к ее провинциальным чарам, ей стало с ним легко и даже весело. Было приятно идти к месту чужой смерти не в одиночку и болтать о вещах с ней не связанных.

— Как думаете, почему Леони ушла к озеру одна? Не могла же она не знать об опасностях на тропинке.

— А почему люди вообще хотят побыть в одиночестве? Я, например, часто хожу… То есть ходила к алому озеру. Но больше, наверное, не пойду. Да и опасно стало. Глину на тропках вконец размыло…

Озеро выплыло из-за холма вдруг, словно кто-то навёл на него окуляр и резко приблизил. Вода была алой, и Ева поняла, что уже давно повечерело. Они промотались с Керо по городу, а после с Ковальски по лесу около трёх часов.

Что-то невидимое судорожно сжалось в груди.

Тропа, пройденная Евой тысячу раз, зазмеилась, заскользила под ногами. Этот лес, озеро, тропы, выученные наизусть за семнадцать лет ее жизни, больше не любили Еву.

— Здесь осторожно, — сдавленно сказала она.

Озеро, словно упавшее в обрыв, посверкивало внизу алым и золотым, как дорогое вино. На миг Еве показалось, что этот тот самый обрыв, и туфли заскользили в подсохшей глинистой почве. Ковальски успел схватил ее за руку, и с рукава слетела манжета, оба скатились по чёрному склону в холодную воду. Ева занырнула с головой.

Уже после — после Леони, она читала об утоплении. Как горит грудь, и разрываются легкие от нехватки кислорода.

Ковальски выдернул ее на поверхность. Ева, неуверенно цепляясь за спасителя, встала и с удивлением обнаружила, что здесь и неглубоко. Лужа по пояс.

— Я бы предложил вам пальто, но боюсь оно такое же мокрое, как это озеро.

Вода с него лилась рекой, узкий рот посинел, веки покраснели. Только ресницы, как чёрные крылья, взлетали над бездной глаз

— Даже хуже, — согласилась Ева. — Оно намного тяжелее. Так что носите своё пальто сами.

— Я и вас понесу, — благородно предложил Ковальски и тут же потянул ее на себя.

Приподнял с видимым трудом. На берег выползли по-паучьи, перемешавшись руками и ногами в единое существо. Ева была грязная с ног до головы, чёрное золото волос изрядно растрепалось и окрасилось в бурый тон, одна манжета потерялась, а вторая… Лучше бы тоже потерялась. Платье и в лучшие дни выглядело бедно, а сейчас и вовсе — в таком только хоронить.

Выползли и расхохотались. Ковальски совершенно неприлично мазнул ее пальцем по носу, сказал:

— Ты похожа на мышку.

Ева, всегда улавливавшая в собственной внешности кошачьи мотивы, искренне обиделась.

Полдороги Ковальски тащил ее на руках, а остальные полдороги сам висел на ней кулем, поскольку успел пораниться о лесную корягу.

Встреча с наставницами, с сёстрами прошла словно мимо. Запомнился только Галка, смотревший на неё с непередаваемым выражением на смуглом некрасивом лице. Дай ему волю, скинул бы Еву с рук своего драгоценного сударя и сам бы уселся на ее место.

Ева не сопротивлялась, когда ее драили в древней лохани — у них не было ванны, хотя она читала, что в большинстве современных домов ванны уже поставлены.

Спать она легла позже прочих и была этому рада, как никогда. Можно избежать расспросов и обсуждений, не нужно отслеживать собственные эмоции. Можно немного побыть настоящей — всего несколько минут перед сном. Отодвинуть грязь, которая случилась в ее жизни.

Как он смеялся, запрокинув голову в темную траву, как ласковой бездной щурились его глаза. Приличные леди о таком и думать не смеют. А она смеет. И будет думать об этом всю ночь.

Наутро она заболела.

— Как в романах, — мечтала вслух Марика. — Ты лежишь, в шелках, вся бледная. И тут он.

— И говорит такой. Ну что ты, дорогая, не вставай! Раз уж ты все равно лежишь, не станем откладывать счастливейший миг нашей жизни. В принципе, можешь подремать, пока я занят, — внесла лепту Марта.

Ева хотела рассмеяться, но закашлялась.

Дверь открылась, и Ева закашлялась снова. На пороге их комнаты стоял Галка и совершенно непроницаемо смотрел на смеющиеся девичьи лица. Что ж, на дворе пятьдесят первый год, однако здесь, в провинции, прогресс ступает куда медленнее и осторожнее, а до женских приютов добирается с опозданием в несколько десятков лет. Зайти вот так, запросто, в женскую спальню! Откровенное дурновкусие.

— Слышал, вы заболели, — он сверлил ее чёрными птичьими глазками.

После, не слыша ее бормотаний, обежал взглядом спальню, и, Ева не сомневалась, увидел все. Обошёл неслышно окаменевших от шока подруг, остановился сначала у окна, после около книжной полки.

Недолго рассматривал шкафчик Евы, но открыть не решился.

— Сударь!

Наставница Айла заскочила в спальню с мукой на морщинистой физиономии. Но Ева не очень-то ей верила, она помнила, как ненавязчиво ее оставляли с графом наедине, и как тщательно не замечали ее слез.

Омерзительный Галка до неприличия долго рассматривал Еву, слившуюся цветом с застиранными одеялами, а после вышел, неопределенно улыбаясь.

Ева закрыла глаза, ей стало страшно.

Потом ей рассказали, что приходил и Ковальски, и, не взирая на чудовищный моветон, поправил больной одеяло и обошёл всю спальню. Интересовался, что девочки делают на досуге, что читают, во что играют, о чем мечтают. Но, ха-ха-ха, не волнуйся, Ева, мы не рассказывали о чем мечтаем…

Кайен видел эту убогую спальню. Шкафчики с отстающими от косяка дверками, перештопанные платья, книги, которые они читают, дневники, где описывают свой нехитрый день.

Книги, которые они читают. Она читает.

Ей нужно было встать с кровати, переговорить с этой дурой в их тайном месте, взять под контроль собственный пульс и ум. Систематизировать возможные знания, извлечённые следователем из их потрепанной спаленки. Перетряхнуть собственные воспоминания в поисках прорехи в их плане, порождённом ужасом и отчаянием.

Она была должна, но не могла. Кайен шёл сквозь неё, как священная весна, выворачивал тайные пласты ее сути, как борона землю. Ему невозможно было сопротивляться.

Это даже смешно. Ее отправит на плаху человек, который нравится ей до безумия.

Как это забавно, планомерно доводить до убийства отчаявшегося человека, а после спрашивать с него по всей строгости закона.

Почему закон действует постфактум?

Через три дня ей разрешили вставать — Ева уверенно шла на поправку. Обошлось без серьезного воспаления. На занятия ее ещё не пускали, и та повадилась свободными днями сидеть саду, запрокинув голову и отслеживая в дождливой вышине птиц.

Медленно, но верно она брала себя в руки.

Ну видели они что-то там, наверняка, догадываются, что она желала смерти своему проклятому суженному. Да вот беда, в вечер смерти графа она сидела у наставницы Айлы и разучивала брачные клятвы. К ним дважды забегала Марта, а сестра Ирма приносила чай. Да и чем бы она его застрелила? Старое ружьё есть только у привратника, но сомнительно, что оно вообще стреляет.

Ева убаюкивала себя, одевая бусины фактов на хрупкую нить собственной судьбы, и смотрела в вышину. Она любила эти дни в одиночестве.

— Вам нравятся птицы?

В один из таких дней к ней подошёл Ковальски. Разглядывал ее в упор, и, наверное, видел, что красота ее не более, чем обманка. Сквозь миловидность проглядывали годы недоедания, холода и нелюбви. Какая-то жалкая простуда вытащила их из глубин психики, выстелила синевой век, легла на щёки красными пятнами. Проступила углами ключиц и скул.

— Люблю их.

— У них здесь гнездовье?

— Прямо в саду. В той части, что сообщается с лесом, селится воронье.

— Вороны вам нравятся?

— И вороны, и чайки, и воробьи, — терпеливо, не находя в этом ничего странного, перечислила Ева. — Разве что галки не особенно.

— Это из-за сударя Штришека? — Ева всей кожей ощутила его улыбку. Словно на лицо упал солнечный блик. — Слышал с вашей лёгкой руки его Галкой и прозвали.

Ева помрачнела. Ей не нравился этот юный нахал. Заявиться в женскую спальню, где больная в одной только сорочке.

— Как движется расследование? — вместо этого спросила она.

Она знала, что никак. Улик нет, орудия убийства тоже нет. Подозреваемых в одном случае полный ноль, а во втором — полгорода. Графушка успел погулять, вот и не выдержал кто-то, грохнул юного пенсионера.

А Леони… Упала. Скользко там.

Ковальски — Ева за последние три дня привыкла называть его про себя Кайеном — сел рядом. Спросил:

— Я понимаю, это неприятные воспоминания, но если бы сударь Мирослав был к вам добр, вы приняли бы его предложение?

Ева не сразу поняла, о ком он. Мирослав — надо же, бог, должно быть, обхохотался, когда крестили мелкого гаденыша. Помолчала.

— Это допрос? Информация под протокол?

Ковальски не улыбался. И эта не-улыбка шла ему больше радости.

— Нет, — с усилием сказал он, словно перебарывал невидимый Еве барьер. — Я спросил, чтобы понять вас лучше. Я перетряхнул всю вашу жизнь задолго до приезда в Лейден, и на бумаге вы были совсем другим человеком. Вам ведь семнадцать?

— Семнадцать.

И десять лет сверху за один зимний вечер в обществе сударя Мирослава. На бумаге осталась жить просроченная Ева.

Но это не ложь, это просто повзрослевшая правда.

— Я отвечу, — сказала Ева. — Я бы ответила ему нет. По правде говоря, мне очень хочется выйти замуж. Молодость и красота преходящи, и единственный доступный в моем положение карьерный рост — это замужество. Но я не верю, что люди разных социальных статусов, возрастов и жизненного опыта найдут общий язык. Если я выйду за богатого, однажды он упрекнёт меня в том, что я бедна. Тот кто превосходит меня годами, запретит мне перечить, поскольку я чего-нибудь, да не понимаю. И так до бесконечности. А я совершенно не способна к страданиям ради материальных благ. Понимаете, Кайен?

Ковальски молчит, прикрыв глаза. Пытается встроить новую информацию в и без того до отказа забитый информационный блок ее имени.

— Мне тридцать, — наконец сказал он. Сунул руки в карманы пальто, потом опомнился, вытащил и снова едва не сунул обратно. Снова спросил без видимой связи: — Какой у тебя любимый предмет?

Ева усмехнулась.

— Анатомия. Хирургия.

В этом месте положено было смеяться. Кто доверит девочке скальпель? К тому же, ни анатомию, ни хирургию им не давали, Ева откопала учебники старого образца в городской библиотеке и читала их.

Приют выполняет императорские нормативы: сказано ввести естественно-научный класс, они и ввели. А после окончания приюта и математики, и гуманитарии пойдут скопом в богадельню, отсвечивать боженьке улучшенным образованием. Откосившие от богоугодной стези, выйдут замуж и тоже никак империи не пригодятся. Ну разве что будут вышивать скатерти гладью.  
К концу четвёртой недели Ева вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, разнервничалась ещё больше. Не могла есть, не могла спать, книга по анатомии, подаренная Ковальски в качестве компенсации за падение с обрыва, потеряла всякую притягательность.

Он улыбался при встречах и был весьма мил, а она смотреть на него не могла.

И не смотреть не могла.

К четвергу она встретилась с Керо, но все пять минут незначащего разговора постоянно оглядывалась и чувствовала себя так, словно изменяла Ковальски. В пятницу следователи, наконец, перестали скрывать свои намерения и всей компанией посетили дом почившего графа, копались в нем до вторника. Ева могла побиться об заклад, что они нашли много интересного, а в среду знала об этом наверняка. Следователи неаккуратно взяли с собой несколько мальчишек из приюта на должность «донести и присмотреть».

Ева выслушала рассказы всех пятерых, чтобы отделить правду от вымысла. Но даже ополовиненная правда объясняла пристрастия графа с лихвой. Хлысты, плети, развратная литература, веревки диких расцветок и женские неглиже, которые шьют исключительно на заказ, не раскрывая имени заказчика. Дом графа можно было смело переделать в дом терпимости за какие-нибудь пять минут. Уже и город начал шептаться об этом.

Про бедную Леони все позабыли.

Видно ее смерть была лишь предлогом для приезда следователя, да и что скрывать — невооружённым взглядом видно, что произошедшее с ней лишь трагическая случайность. К озеру Ева вопреки всем слухам и опасениям продолжала наведываться. С удивлением узнала, что ходит туда не одна, однажды встретив на обратном пути смешливую Марту, которая даже не заметила ее. Брела вперёд, на некрасивом беличьем личике — тоска.

Ева ее не окликнула.

А в четверг увидела своего драгоценного Ковальски с Ранкой. Они петляли среди шарообразных островков стриженного кустарника и весело щебетали о неясно какой ерунде. Ранка, похорошевшая от мужского внимания, трепетала, как роза на ветру, жалась жеманно к следовательскому локтю. Еву, как-будто не увидела. А вот Ковальски заметил. Кивнул ей, как хорошей знакомой — пекарше, у которой покупает хлеб, или цветочнице, которую встречает по пути на работу. Кивнул и прошел мимо, светясь, как церковь в рождество.

Не обернулся.

Она слышала, любовь проживает три стадии. Любовь вне знания, когда ты отодвигаешь личность любимого за пределы своего сознания — он существует лишь в твоём воображении. Вторая стадия — ненависть. Ты узнаешь его целиком и не можешь принять. Он другой, и ты не умеешь вмонтировать его в свою жизнь без потерь. Ты ещё любишь его неузнанного, который запечатлелся на радужке глаз, но уже ненавидишь за инакость. До третьей стадии доживают только те, у кого нет выхода.

Несколько секунд Ева смотрела сладкой парочке вслед и обдумывала можно ли насильно отрезвить себя на первой стадии. Следом ей пришло в голову, что Ковальски, сладко воркующий с ней на садовой лавке, просто выбрал оптимальную форму допроса. Не слепой, видел, в какой ажиотаж впал женский приют с его появлением. Одно дело кричать на девиц и требовать ответа, другое дело любезничать с дурочками по лавкам. Сами все расскажут, проболтаются от счастья…

Ева, по всей видимости, была отработана, как наиболее перспективная подозреваемая. Все же невеста графу, считай, почти жена. Платье свадебное, вон, по сей день хранится у наставницы Айлы. Да только не убивала Ева своего проклятого нареченного. Никогда в своей жизни не держала она в руках ружьё, не взводила курок, не било ее в плечо отдачей.

И на Ранку он тоже зря себя растрачивает. Бедняжка графа видела всего один раз — на том памятном вечере, который иногда приходит к Еве во снах.

Граф танцевал дважды. С Леони, а после с ней. Сейчас-то она понимала — не мог выбрать, но не жениться же на обеих. Разве что в порядке очередности. Вот рука в белой перчатке, голос, как мёд, благородное серебро в волосах. Ева улыбалась ему, знала, что глупость, но удержаться не могла — ей было приятно, что он выбрал ее на заключительный танец и наговорил комплиментов. И когда он предложил как-нибудь прогуляться по утреннем саду, она легкомысленно согласилась. Когда-нибудь — это никогда.

События неслись вскачь, Ева не успевала их отслеживать и анализировать, ей казалось сказать «нет» можно в любой момент. Но случай все не предоставлялся, поскольку никто ни о чем ее не спрашивал. Поэтому, когда однажды граф запер ее зале и грубо дернул шнуровку плаща — они вернулись с мороза и были очень веселы — Ева оцепенела от неожиданности.

Испугалась она уже потом, поняв, теперь это будет случаться все чаще, после свадьбы — ежедневно.

А после краткого траура, граф снова заявится в приют и провернет этот трюк с Леони. Или с кем-то ещё.

Расследование ещё продолжалось, но вяло. Видно было, что шло к концу. Их допросили ещё раз, перетряхнули весь приют, и, по слухам, некоторые административные заведения по городу.

— Ветра ищут, — едко заметила Марта. — Уж и так под все юбки заглянули.

Воистину. Следователи поделили девиц между собой и каждый честно отгулял со своим десятком, пытаясь установить контакт. Наставницы зверели, когда видели парочки в саду, на каждой мессе грозили небесной карой. Только Ковальски продолжал гулять с Ранкой.

— Так и оставишь? — спросила ее как-то Марика.

Ева только плечами пожала. Оставит. Хотя это было не в ее характере. В любой другой раз, она бы изрядно прищемила Ранке хвост. Но Ева взрослела, и ее боль была порождена самой сутью этого взросления.

В один из осенних дней, она встретила ополовиненного Ковальски у озера и безумно удивилась. Он-то что тут бродит? И без Ранки.

— Ты часто сюда возвращаешься, — сказал он.

Заглянул в самые глаза, словно искал в них что-то.

Ева удивилась формулировке. Можно подумать, она живет в озере, а в приют ходит обедать и молиться.

— Часто.

Некоторое время они стояли у обрыва, опасно балансируя на влажной земле. Ковальски был выше на целую голову.

— Ты не ответила тогда, — сказал он снова. — Он что-то сделал?

Резко повернулся к Еве и взял ее лицо в тиски ладоней. Большие пальцы легли на углы губ. Боже-мой-это-же-почти-ласка.

Вгляделся. 

Злоба поднялась со дна сердца, как ядовитый ил. Медленная и тяжелая, волной затопила горло, и Ева несколько секунд не могла говорить.

— А что если сделал? — с ненавистью спросила она. — Побрезгуешь быть вторым? Или ты преследуешь интересы следствия, пытаясь выпотрошить мои секреты? Или…

Упрекнуть его в любопытстве она не успела.

Ее целовали и Керо, и Николас, и ещё тринадцать мальчиков самых разных лет и стремлений, но ее никогда не целовал мужчина. Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть, она дернула Кайена на себя, словно пытаясь победить, а не получить наслаждение. Сначала сильно, горячо, после — нежно. Огненная стрела прошила тело от макушки до кончиков перепачканных туфель. Ярость стихла, словно Кайен выпил ее до капли. Когда они расцепились, Ева ощутила себя опустошённой.

— Глупая, глупая, отчаянная девочка, — сказал Кайен. — Разреши мне немного помочь тебе, я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли.

— Все вы так говорите, — кокетливо ответила Ева.

Она уже взяла себя в руки.

Поцелуй — это самое лучшее за эти семнадцать лет. Она и на него не рассчитывала, где это видано, чтобы тридцатилетний благоустроенный сударь терял голову от малообразованной сиротки? Разве что в романах, которые пачками читает Ранка. Лучше бы она почитала статистику подпольных абортов.

— Я пока не могу забрать тебя, тебе остался ещё один год. Но после…

Ева засмеялась.

Обычно все бывает наоборот. Сначала деве предлагают любовь и звезды, а после воспарить к ангелам на ближайшей горизонтали. И только потом честно признаются, что не сейчас, через год, что обязательно вернусь… А тут шиворот-навыворот. Горе-соблазнитель.

Она, конечно, ожидала этого. Но все рано сделалось неприятно.

— Пока-пока, — сказала она, — моя первая любовь.

Кайен — теперь она не могла даже про себя называть его Ковальски — уехал к концу недели. Остался вроде бы чемодан с инструментами или бумагами, и Ева надеялась, что он вернётся за ним. Она увидит его напоследок ещё раз.

То есть, она все понимала, но от просмотра дети не рождаются. Так что хоть насмотрится. Потом, год-два-десять лет спустя его голос выветрится из памяти, выцветут темные звезды глаз. Она выйдет замуж за Керо и со временем полюбит его. Обезболит последующие пресные годы их брака.

Убийц, к слову, так и не нашли.

Ева, которая очень надеялась на такое положение вещей, весьма этому обрадовалась. Даже подумала, что, может быть, забудет со временем эту страницу своей жизни. Тем сильнее был шок, когда однажды утром Айла проводила ее в кабинет, который облюбовали себе следователи.

На центральном стуле, который раньше занимал Кайен, восседал Галка. Из-за небольшого роста он смотрелся комично. Рядом — на одной из медицинский кроватей сидела заплаканная Ранка.

— Если вы напишете добровольное признание, то приговор будет мягче, — сказал он, когда Ева закрыла дверь и села на противоположную Ранке кушетку.

Ранка выглядела откровенно плохо. Ева брезгливо поджала губы — ну как можно настолько терять достоинство, не током же ее пытали.

Надо головой было думать, а не скакать по лесам с чужим следователем.

— Какое признание? — спросила она с оживлением. — Уж не обвиняете ли вы меня в убийстве?

— Обвиняю, — тихо ответил Галка.

— И кого же я убила? — рассмеялась Ева. — Уж не графа ли?

Нервы дрожали от напряжения. Ах, какая она глупая. Глупая, глупая Ева! Она так была занята, пытаясь задурить голову Кайену, что упустила из виду этого тщеславного мальчика. А ведь ему и двадцати нет, она бы свела его с ума одной только улыбкой…

— Не графа, — соглашается Галка. — Вы убили Леони. Заманили к озеру и столкнули вниз. Ее подруги рассказывали, что плавать она не умела.

Ева уже не смеялась.

Неизвестно как, но этот недалекий с виду птицевидный сударь, действительно догадался.

— Вот как, — сказала она, — И за что же я так возненавидела Леони, что пошла на убийство?

— Ну бросьте, — Галка развалился на стуле и был явно доволен, что контролирует ситуацию. — Не хитрите со мной. Вы убили ее не из ненависти, а по сговору. Вы убили Леони, которая, как я слышал, доставляла огромное количество проблем сударыне Ранке, а сударыня Ранка в обмен убила ненавистного вам жениха.

Ева промолчала. Ранка снова начала хлюпать носом. Слабачка.

— У вас есть алиби на время смерти Леони? — снова спросил Галка. — Вот у сударыни Ранки, к примеру, нет алиби на время смерти графа, что крайне удивительно, поскольку последнего убили ночью. Где вы были в ту ночь?

Последний вопрос он адресовал Ранке. Встал так резко, что та отшатнулась к стене, хотя между ними находился стол и тумба с документами.

— Я… — начала она жалобно.

Не договорила и начала рыдать. Потом снова открыла рот.

— Заткнись, — жёстко сказала Ева.

На этот раз отшатнулся Галка.

— Знаешь, как происходит смерть через повешение? — спросила она Ранку. — Если повезёт, ломается позвоночник, но если не повезёт…

— Хватит! — взвизгнула Ранка.

— Заткнись, — тихо повторила Ева. — Доказательств у него нет. Он даже не сможет доказать факт убийства Леони, поскольку на теле нет ни следов борьбы, ни посторонних ран. Он на испуг берет. Две беззащитные девочки, на которых можно сделать карьеру. А убивали они, нет ли — дело сотое. Вот вы, сударь Штришек, утверждаете, что Ранка убила графа. А где же она взяла оружие? Она и стрелять-то не умеет.

— У вашей же приютской охраны и взяла. Между прочим, калибр и марка ружья совпали.

Ева улыбнулась. Охрана — полуслепой дед, терпеливо отрабатывавший скудное финансирование приюта.

— Ну вот и арестуйте охрану, — посоветовала она. — А мы тут не при чем.

Галка, нервно метнулся к столу. Выхватил из стопки документов книгу и победно воздел ее над головой.

— О, сударыня, у меня есть доказательства! — неприятно заулыбался в ответ. — Не вы ли брали книгу Патрисии Хемсворт «Попутчики»* полгода тому назад?

Ева не отрываясь смотрела на книгу. Она была уверена, что уничтожила формуляр, но нет, вот ее собственное имя, вписанное в верхнюю строчку.

— Почерк не мой, — сказала она.

— Почерк библиотекаря, — любезно пояснил Галка. — Очень милая сударыня. Увидела, как вы разорвали формуляр и вложила новый — подумала, будто старый заполнен до последней строки, и вы поэтому его выкинули.

Ответить Ева не успела.

Дверь ударилась о стену, словно в неё вошло цунами. Ева считала, что видела Кайена любым, но оказалась не права. Она никогда не видела его злым.

— На каком основании вы… — начал он, а после заметил и заплаканную Ранку, и бледную Еву с формуляром в руке.

Замолчал.

— Вы ведете допрос без протокола? — исправился он.

Лёд в голосе, лёд в глазах. Ева любила его.

— Где секретарь-протоколист? Почему я не поставлен в известность? Я некомпетентен?

Снова начал своё «на каком основании» и снова замолчал.

Ева почти физически ощутила, как схлынула кровь со щёк.

Сейчас Галка ему расскажет на каком основании. Кайен узнает. Как легко толкнуть в спину человека, который не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Как страшно слышать затихающий плеск воды, как сидеть, сжавшись в комок и зажимая уши, чтобы не слышать этот плеск.

Как бежать по тропе обратно, задыхаясь от слез и ужаса.

— Я вам сейчас объясню, — ещё пытался сохранить достоинство Галка. — Эти сударыни…

— Ни слова без протокола, — остановил его Кайен. — Зовите тогда секретаря, а после поговорим. Ну же!

Галка, бестолково дергающийся между столом, Евой и выходом, который перегораживал Кайен, наконец неловко, боком, вытеснился из кабинета.

Кайен взглянул сначала на испуганную Ранку, после на Еву.

— Ну же, — сказал он, — бросай этот чертов формуляр в камин.

Ева заторможенно шагнула к огню и разжала пальцы, формуляр осел на каминной решетке. Не хотел умирать. Кайен столкнул его мыском ботинка.

Ева тяжело опустилась на кушетку и подумала, а не заплакать ли и ей. Стало бы легче. Вместо этого она сидела и смотрела, как осыпается пеплом последний год ее жизни, пока не заболели глаза.

Оказалось, Ковальски приехал на поезде и уезжать ему придется таким же манером.

Ева очень надеялась, что они не увидятся до отъезда, но тот нашёл ее в обычном месте — у озера.

— Как намагничено, — пошутил Ковальски. Бухнул рядом чемодан.

С юмором человек.

Сейчас он расспросит, как же ей, нежной лани, вообще пришло в голову такое. Каково это, ходить на место своего преступления и вспоминать — Леони была неплохой девчонкой, а ты, Ева, в спину ее…

Ева не отреагировала на шутку. Она боялось его вопросов и не знала, как рассказать, что если Ранка все эти два года чувствовала то же, что сама Ева один зимний вечер, то это даже не преступление. Это почти врачевание, больных животных нужно отстреливать. Что ей жаль, но…

Но Ковальски ничего не спросил.

Сказал вместо этого:

— При императорском военном корпусе в этому году открываются курсы с естественно-научным направлением для девиц. Задержат, конечно, вечно у них то одно не совпадёт, то там отвалится, так что до следующего года. Я поспособствую, заберу тебя через год. Поедешь?

Ева любезно кивнула, но не поверила. Улыбнулась. Мужчины забывают своих девиц наутро, а уж год — непосильная ноша для их краткой памяти.

— Приезжай, — сказала она, чтобы не создавать пауз в диалоге.

— Стать врачом ты, может, и не сможешь, но общей вектор обучения пойдёт по твоим интересам.

Вот уж верно. Презабавно стать хирургом после того как нарушил основную клятву Гиппократа.

Она вернулась в свой уютный бронебойный кокон, настоящая Ева заснула глубоко внутри, и больше никто не причинит ей боли. Она — настоящая, открыла глаза лишь на миг.

— Я тебя люблю, — сообщила она.

Ничего кроме. Просто информация к сведению. Не для него, для себя.

Ковальски с силой взял ее за плечи, прижал к пальто, как брошенного котёнка.

— Не любишь, — сказал он с состраданием. — Но, это ничего, это бывает. Это просто случается иногда…

Отпустил ее также неожиданно, как обнял, и отвернувшись вышел через оградительную калитку. Ноябрьская трава полегла бурыми клоками, утренний иней, обычный в последние дни, умер под полуденным неярким солнцем. Полураздетый лес сиротливо жался к горизонту, обнаженные сосновые тела бесстыдно подставлялись под взгляды. Тропу развезло, и Кайен постоянно оскальзывался в травянистый компост, полупустой чемодан дергался на ветру. Наверное к лучшему, что он не стал ждать автомобиля, через поле выйдет короче.

Если идти через быстрым шагом, то уже через час будешь на перроне.

**Author's Note:**

> * - прообраз книги Джорджетт Хейер «Тупое орудие»  
> ** - прообраз книги Патриции Хайсмит «Незнакомцы в поезде»


End file.
